1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tooth brush that has a uniquely shaped head that orients the brush's bristles in a fashion that ensures that a large number of the bristles make the preferred angular contact of about 45.degree. with the side of the user's teeth during brushing.
2. Background Discussion
Tooth brushes are normally designed to include a handle with a head at one end which carries bristles that project outward from one side of the head. The bristles typically comprise bundles of monofilaments. In one conventional tooth brush design, these monofilament bundles are bent at their midpoint and stapled into position on the head of the tooth brush. Usually, a metal staple is used which is embedded deep within a recess in the head of the tooth brush. Because the monofilaments are bent at their midpoint, there are two bristles per monofilament of about equal length, although all the bristles do not have to be of the same length. These bristles are normally all aligned in a single direction and are generally parallel to one another.
Although this arrangement of bristles is widely used, many of the bristles do not make the preferred angular contact of about 45.degree. with the teeth during bushing. In other words, when the user manipulates the tooth brush, rubbing the bristles across his or her teeth, frequently most, if not all, of the bristles are at an angle of substantially less than 45.degree. or substantially more than 45.degree.. This angular relationship is desired in order for the tips of the individual bristles to rub against the sulcas, the marginal zone between the base of a tooth and the gum line. Ideally, the tips of the bristles fit into this zone and remove food and plaque from this zone during brushing.